


Самый обычный день (Like Any Other Day)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, John is loving him for it, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: По мнению Джона, Шерлок вел себя страннейшим образом...





	Самый обычный день (Like Any Other Day)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like Any Other Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919817) by [wearitcounts (Sher_locked_up)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sher_locked_up/pseuds/wearitcounts). 



— Это чай, — растерянно произнес Джон.

— Да, — ответил Шерлок тоном, считавшимся у него терпеливым, — разумеется, это чай.

— Но!.. — Джон почесал лоб и заросшую щетиной щеку. — Но… ты приносишь его в постель, да еще и горячим. Как это понимать? — он встревоженно потрогал лоб Шерлока. — Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

Шерлок шумно выдохнул.

— Отлично я себя чувствую, Джон, бери чай и пей, ради бога!

Джон взял у Шерлока кружку и понюхал. Тот закатил глаза.

— Чай _не_ отравлен.

— Лишняя бдительность не помешает! — на вкус яда в чае не было. Горячий, вкусный, с нужным количеством молока. Шерлок еще пожалеет, что выдал Джону свое умение делать идеальный чай. — Что все это значит?

Шерлок, рассердившись, махнул рукой и вышел из спальни.

— Не бери в голову, Джон, одевайся! Мы опаздываем!

***

Когда Джон спустился из спальни, Шерлок вышагивал по гостиной с почти маниакальной энергичностью.

— Ага, оделся! — Шерлок окинул Джона взглядом. — Отлично!

— Шерлок, этот свитер новый, — многозначительно заметил Джон.

— Так и есть.

— Я его не покупал.

— Великолепно, Джон! Твоя способность к дедукции улучшается с каждым днем!

— Шерлок! — Джон провел руками по превосходному синему кашемиру, наслаждаясь ощущением гладкого и мягкого полотна. Такую вещь он никогда не купил бы — слишком дорого, слишком изысканно, да и стирать нельзя. Этот оттенок синего при правильном освещении делал его глаза идеально лазурными. — Ты положил этот свитер в мой шкаф? Так, что я не мог на него не наткнуться?

— Возможно, — рассеянно сказал Шерлок, хватая телефон и Белстафф. — Пора, нас ждет столик!

— Столик?

Шерлок бросил Джону куртку и развернулся, взметнув вихрем полы пальто:

— У Делоне!

***

— Пойдем в кино?

— Кино? — Джона начали одолевать сомнения, не принял ли Шерлок чего крепче, чем четыре чашки черного чая (на совершенно шикарном обеде вместе с Гарри, за который Шерлок необъяснимым образом заплатил) и никотиновые пластыри. — Ты хочешь пойти в кино?

Шерлок пожал плечами.

— Просто сейчас идет фестиваль фильмов про Бонда, я подумал, что тебе было бы интересно пойти.

Джон остановился посреди тротуара, решив подстраховаться на случай, если челюсть упадет ему под ноги. Шерлок обогнул его, удивленно подняв бровь.

— Проблемы?

— Я отказываюсь верить, что ты пойдешь со мной на бондиану. Это просто невозможно.

Шерлок издал самый раздраженный вздох из разряда «как-ты-можешь-быть-таким-идиотом».

— Я бы тоже не поверил, но очевидно, что я в деле. Увы. Так мы идем?

Скорее обалдевший, чем убежденный, Джон пошагал за ним, пытаясь понять, что же случилось с этим резким, прямолинейным, почти равнодушным человеком, который за одну ночь превратился в доброго, заботливого и невероятно щедрого соседа.

***

— Что-нибудь сыграть для тебя?

Они вернулись домой после дня, включающего в себя просмотр кинофильма на фестивале (на котором Шерлок превосходно держал себя в руках, ограничиваясь лишь шептанием возмущенных ремарок прямо на ухо смущенному Джону, от чего внутри у того все трепетало) и ужин у Анджело (на котором Шерлок задавал тактичные вопросы о работе Джона и наполнял бокал вином с почти подозрительной внимательностью). Вечером Джона ожидал еще один загадочно чуткий подарок (прекрасный восемнадцатилетний скотч), и вот теперь Шерлок стоял перед креслом Джона со скрипкой и смычком в руке.

Джон пригубил скотч.

— Изумительно!

Шерлок просиял.

— Однако! — Джон поставил стакан на стол, встал и взял из рук Шерлока скрипку и осторожно положил ее на кресло. — Кажется, пришло время рассказать, что происходит.

Шерлок нахмурился, отчего на переносице образовалась милая морщинка.

— Разве ты не знаешь?

— Нет, вообще-то, — Джон издал смешок. — Каким бы прекрасным ни был сегодняшний день, понятия не имею, что я сделал, чтобы заслужить все это.

— У тебя же день рождения! — выпалил Шерлок, и слова полились, будто прорвало плотину. — Как это можно не понять? Я принес тебе чай в постель, я купил тебе свитер, первый приличный за все время нашего знакомства. Я пригласил тебя и твою невыносимую сестру на обед, я высидел _пять с половиной часов с Джеймсом Бондом_. Что тебе еще нужно, чтобы понять, что сегодня, в твой день рождения, Джон Хэмиш Ватсон, всеми способами я выражаю тебе свою самую глубокую признательность? — он покраснел и стиснул руки в кулаки так, что костяшки пальцев побелели.

— Ох, Шерлок, — прошептал Джон.

— Не надо, — Шерлок зажмурился.

Джон шагнул вперед, взял руки Шерлока в свои, обвил вокруг своей талии и уткнулся лицом в его шею.

Шерлок не пошевелился.

Джон приподнял голову, слегка потерся о Шерлока носом и наконец нежно поцеловал его, просто коснувшись губ губами.

Шерлок открыл глаза.

— Спасибо, — сказал Джон.

— Хм… то есть… — попытался что-то ответить Шерлок, но Джон заткнул ему рот, на этот раз более уверенно, более страстно, более требовательно. Он наслаждался жаркими ласками губ и языков, чувствуя, что Шерлок разжал кулаки и крепко его обнял.

Спустя какое-то время Джон отступил, не в силах сдержать ухмылки.

— Правда, есть одно «но»!

— Какое? — хрипло простонал Шерлок, восхитительно выглядящий с раскрасневшимися щеками и губами.

— Мой день рождения завтра.

— Что? Я был уверен… что седьмое, я знаю, что у тебя день рождения _седьмого_!

— Разумеется, — весело ответил Джон. — Только сегодня шестое!

Шерлок сделал паузу, погрузившись в мысленные расчеты, потом запрокинул голову и застонал:

—  _Гребаный ад_ , ты хочешь сказать, что _завтра_ мне придется все делать заново?

Джон усмехнулся, зарылся рукой в волосы Шерлока и притянул его в поцелуй, шепча:

— Вовсе нет, если найдешь другой способ осчастливливать меня весь день!


End file.
